Monster Island Buddies meet the Loud House
by Goji House
Summary: After being sucked into a portal, TheMonsterIslandBuddies meet the Loud House!


8:00pm,2016, all the loud children are watching Godzilla vs Destroyah and are right when Jr. and Sr. reunite.

"aw, father and son reunion it's cute" Lynn cooed

" Since when you went mushy? " Lori asked "Don't judge me alright?"

Lynn snapped."Shut it,look"Luna said.

On the screen Destroyah appeared out of the building he crashed into before as his perfect form."Fasinating, he used Junior's DNA to trasform into his perfect form."

Lisa said with ecitement."Lisa, Lincoln told you that." Luan said sarcasticly.

"Luan is right, I did tell you that." Lincoln stated.

Destroyah picks up Junior with his claws and carries him off with Godzilla in prusiut.

"Oh no, not now!" Leni screamed.

Destroyah the drops Junior on a stadium the kills him with his micro oxyfen ray.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Leni cried.Godzilla is then knocked down by Destryoah then runs over to his

son and tries to breathe life to him.

"Please work,please!" Lana beged But Junior only stirred for a few seconds then died.

"No way this did not happen ,no ,no!"Lynn said with tears in her eyes.

"Nooooooooo,now Godzilla really is the last of his kind."Lola cried.

"That is not helping!" Lincoln and Lynn yelled. Godzilla then mourns over his dead son.

"Linc,your right he does have feelings."Lori admitted with tears.

"I told ya so"Luna stated.

"I was talking to Linclon, Luna."

" Whatever ,dude."

"I can not make a joke right now, too..." Then Luan breaks down crying,then everyone else cries for 2 full minutes.

Then a rage fulled Godzilla attacks Destroyah to avenge his son.

"Avenge your son, avenge!" Linclon shouted.

Destroyah then split apart to smaller forms and attack Godzilla who is knocked down by thr aggergate forms."

Get up big G!"Lynn shouted with anger in her tone.

Then Godzilla used his nuclear pulse to force them off his body to the perfect Destroyah form.

"I know you can do it! " Lucy shouted witn confidence in her voice.

Then Destroyah tries to fly away but the JSDF shot him down and Des exploded on imapct with the ground.

"Finally,that a.."Lori gives Lynn a glare "..bully is dead."

She laghed nervously"Better,now shush!" She whispered Then the JSDF shot Godzilla with freeze missles to cool down his meltdown

"poo,poo godziwa good no kill him" Lily babled.

Then The king of the monsters starts to meltdown.

"Ugh, whoever made Birth Island explode I will personally beat him to a pulp!"Lynn said with a burst of anger.

Near the end at the film radiation levels declined to zero then a full grown Godzilla Junior appears from the smoke ,roaring now he has taken his father's place as king of the monsters.

"That was a great ending to the Heiesi timeline." Linclon said with tears

"Wait, how did he survive Linc?"Lynn asked.

."Well when Sr. died, radiation levels dropped fast, the reason why is because the radiation went inside Jr. growing him to a 100 meter Godzilla."Linclon explained

"That make sense,thanks."guys it is 9:00 we should head to bed." Lori stated with a yawn.

" I was getting tired anyway."Lucy stated with a yawn

Then everyone went to bed.

In the MonsterIslandBuddies Godzilla was talking with Rodan about his new movies coming soon.

"Me ,Mothra and King Ghidorah will be in Godzilla 2!?" Rodan asked.

"Yeah, and..." The room started to shake"Whoa, whoa Mechagodzillaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"Godzilla shouted so loud that all the monsters heard it.

"Yes I know but it is not meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Mechagodzilla screamed as he went through a portal

" Oh crap, what do we do!?" Rodan screamed.

"I don't know Rody!!"Godzilla shouted .Then all then MonsterIslandBuddies monsters went through the prortal as well.

They ended up in the Loud House in Lisa's room.

"Ugh, where are we dad? Minilla aksed with a groan.

"I'm not sure but!I think we are in large house."Godzilla theroized Unknowest to them, the loud siblings are evesdropping on their conversation.

"What are they doing here?"Lynn asked."Don't look at me, I might be a child prodigy but I didn't bring them here!"Lisa shouted the coverd her mouth.

"Who's there?" Mothra asked.

"Mothra we should find out." Rodan said with worry.

"I thought you never ask ,anyone else care to join?" Mothra asked.

Godzilla ,Minilla,Gigan,Orga,Megalon,King Ceasar,and Jet Jaguar raise their hands.

"We will go too."Minilla said with confidence.

"Alright let's go."Mothra said with head movements pointing to the door.

"Uh hello,any one here?"Mothra asked.

"Yeah I'm here." Leni said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" The buddies screamed

"It's a giant human run!"Godzilla shouted,then they all started running around screaming.

"Do you think I scared them?" Leni asked.

"Ya think!?"Lynn shouted.The buddies stoped panicking for a second.

"One quetion, who are you guys?" Godzilla asked.

"We're the Louds" Lori replied ,The buddies started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Wait, guys are you serious!?" Rodan said laughing."YES a$$holes!" Lynn screamed ,eveyone started to gasp at her language earning a hard punch from Linclon.

"ow, what was that for!?"Lynn shouted.

"3 words, for your language!" Linclon replied.

"Wait what did I say? Lynn asked.

"The A word" Lucy replied."

Oh ,well sorry,jeez."Lynn said sarcasticly.

"We don't need to Loris here."Luna said.

" Shut up!"Lori shouted.

"Exuse me but, who are you guys?"Mothra asked.

"My name is Linclon,and these are my ten sisters,Lori,Leni,Luna,Luan,Lynn,Lucy,Lola,Lana,Lisa,and Lily." Linclon said.

"My name is Godzilla,and my friends and famliy,Rodan,Mothra,King Ceasar,Jet Jaguar,Megalon,Gigan,Mechagodzilla,Spacegodzilla,Titanosaurus,Battra,my sons,Minilla,Zilla,and my twin sons,they don't have names since I got the recently,Gamera,Orga,Varan,Biollante,and Hedorah."

"Nice to meet all of you dudes." Luna greeted.

"Same here." Rodan replied.

"So what are you doing here dudes?"Luna asked.

"We were sucked up by a portal that led us here" Gigan replied.

"Well can you go back to your home?"Lynn asked in worried tone.

"Well we...oh no!"Mehcagodzilla screamed.

"Mechagodzilla,whats wrong!?" Mothra asked.

"The reason why we are here is because ,monster island just blew up!"Mechagodzilla shouted.

Everyone gasped at "blew up".

"Our home,gone!"Godzilla said crying."

"We had great memories there."Minilla said tearing up comforting his father.

"Now,we are homless kaiju you guys!"Gigan cried.

"What do we do now!?" Rodan cried.

The Louds huddled to figure out a plan."Anyone have an idea?"Linclon asked.

"We can throw them out in the cold!"Lola said.

"What is wrong with you!?" Lucy asked.

"I hate them,they are monsters, litrerally." Lola replied.

"Naw,dude they should stay"

" What!?"eveyone but Linclon and Lynn.

"I said they should stay" Luna repeated.

"But,but.." Lori stuttered.

"No buts!!!!!"Linclon yelled.

"They are staying, and that is final!"Lynn shouted.

"You know what they should stay!" Luan said.

"Then they are staying." Linclon said "Don't cry little dudes." Luna said in calming voice.

"Why should we!? We lost our freaking home!!" Minilla shouted.

"Because we decided you guys can as long as you need to."Luna stated.

"Really you guys?" Gigan asked.

"For real dude." Luna said.

"Please call me Gigan." Gigan said.

"Ok Gigan will do." Luna said.

"Wait, we can go to Infant Island!" Mechagodzilla shouted.

"Great idea Mechaman!"Orga shouted.

On mechagodzilla's tablet an island explodes."F*ck,it just blew up!"

Mechagodzilla yelled.

"My anscestors'home just blew up!" Mothra cried.

"Mothra,we can..." Rodan tries to calm her down.

"Rodan, you don't understand, your species never had a certain island that yor kind lived for generations! Divine Moths have always lived on infant island ever since the first Divine Moth appeared on this planet!"Mothra screamed.

This broke Rodan's heart upon hearing her outburst."Don't.Talk.About.My.Species.Like.That!"Rodan screamed back."I just found out that my brother died during the explosion on Monster Island,by the way, his name is Brodan! Like you I'm the last of my kind,and I lived in japan before my parents were killed by a volcano by humans!So don't speak to anyone like that anymore got THAT!? Rodan bursted with rage.

Everyone gasped that he lost his whole family!and is the last of his kind.

"Wow,that's..." Lynn tried to say but was interupted by a rage full Rodan.

"What!? SAD!?It was sad I lost my whole family how would you feel if your whole family died and your the last Loud!?" Rodan's rage filled speech caused the room to shake.

Rodan realizes what he did and flies away crying.

"Rodan,wait!"Godzilla shouted but Rodan was too far away to hear.

"Look what you did Mothra,now he ran away!"Lynn shouted.

Then everyone exepet Linclon,the buddies shouted at Mothra until Linclon had enough.

Then Linclon unleased an ear splitting Godzilla roar blowing his sisters to a wall with so much force.

"What was that for dude!?" Luna yelled.

"Yelling will not help find Rodan,so all of you shut up and let's go look for him and if I see ANYONE fighting I will personally beat you up!"

"That was so loud,and awsome but let's go find Rody."

The Louds look at Godzilla with an eyebrow riased.

"That's what I like to call Rodan."

"ohhhhhhhhh." The Louds say.

"But our mom and dad have our van so we can't go until they get here." Lori states.

"The we will go on foot we can't just leave him out there in the cold,Lori."

Later that night,Rodan is far from Royal Woods and is spotted by Ronnie Anne Linclon's friend.

"Hmm,He can't stay out there,maybe he can stay with me for a while."Ronnie Anne said.

Then she walked over to the sulking pterasaur with a umbrella.

"Well at least it's not raining."Rodan said,then it started to rain."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh worst day ever!!!"

Then he felt a large warm hand on his small shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"What do you want?" Rodan asked with his voice breaking.

"I'm Ronnie Anne ,Linclon's friend."she said with a smile.

"I'm Rodan,you know the pterasur in the Godzilla franchise?"

"Yeah I know," Ronnie replied ,"Why are out here?" she asked.

"I had a violent verbal outburst with my wife Mothra ,I uh,have short temper problems."

"Oh,did you run away? she asked.

" Yeah me and my friends were sucked up by a portal to the Loud House where Linclon and his..." Rodan paused his sentence.

"You said your his friend right?" he asked.

"Yeah,why?" she aksed with an eyebrow raised."I met him before I ran off." he replied.

"Hey,why don't you come to my house until you go back to Linclon?" she said.

"Sure ,I..", before he could finish, tornado sierens went off."

What does that mean!?" Rodan yelled."A tornado warning,come on!" she yelled back grabbing his hand and running to her house.

In the house Ronnie anne's famliy were watching the news.

"What's going on!?" Rodan asked.

"A tornado's on the way!" Ronnie replied.

"What's a tornado!?" he asked

"Strong gusts of wind up to 300mph!" Bobby replied

"Dang thats fast!" Rodan said with surprise

"A 100 meter kaiju codenamed,King Ghidorah is headed to Royal Woods,evacuate now!" The newsman reported.

"Who's Ghidorah!?" Ronnie asked

"He's a Giant three headed dragon that shoots gravity beams,he's bigger than Godzilla!" Rodan replied

On the TV,Ghidorah destroys a hostpital but no one was killed.

"No,I hope no one is hurt!" Ronnie's mother said with worry.

At the loud house, they saw the same thing.

"Who's Ghidorah, dudes!?" Luna screamed.

"A motherf*cking Dragon we knew back home who was Mothra's first boyfriend before he cheated on her, but this is the real large version!" Godzilla replied

From the ocean, dorsal fins rise from the water, a black,amber eyed,elephant like feet,crocodile like tail kaiju called,Godzilla released a ear splitting roar at Ghidorah.

 **Part 2**

 _Ghidorah roars back at the monster king.Godzilla charges at Ghidorah and pushes him backwards biting him._

 _"Guys were home, let's evacuate now!" Rita yelled_

 _"Mrs. Loud, we need to support Godzilla,the big one,not me." Godzilla said_

 _"Who are you!?" Lyyn Sr. asked_

 _"Long story, let's go!" Lynn said right after_

 _On the way they hear growls,roars,crashing,biting_

 _"That must be them, over there!" Linclon pointed_

 _Then a loud squawk filled the air with soud waves,the kaiju was Rodan the large version._

 _"It's Rodan, from monster island!" Lori rememberd from Colassal Encounters_

The MIB give Lori a glare.

"The large one,heh heh hehe." Lori said rubbing her neck

"You still remember that!?" Lynn asked with surprise

"Yeah we all do Lori, I miss angy though." Leni said with a hint of sadness

Then the ground starts to shake,then a set of horns and eyes pop out of the ground.

"Angy!" Leni shouted and jumped out of the car to hug her gaurdian.

The kaiju returned the embrace with a lick

"Lucky, she and Linclon and Lori get their gaurdians but not us!" Luan whined

"Maybe not look!" Mothra pointed

Titanosaurus,Manda,Gorosaurus,Battra,Varan,Zilla,Baragon,Jet Jaguar,King Ceasar,Sanda,his sibling,also Gigan,Megalon,Orga,Minilla rise from the ocean,air,and ground to meet their human friends.

"Guys look our gaurdians are here even Goro,Gigan,Megalon,Orga,Minilla too!" Lynn said running to Ceasar.

Everyone ran to their garudians, hugging them.

"I missed you Varan dude!" Luna yelled

"Literally so glad your here!" Lori said hugging Rodan

"Really, ya'll get human friends but not me!?" Minilla said jealous

Before any one can reply evil monsters come and fight the gaurdians.

Ghidorah managed to take down the monster king to kill the louds.

"Dang run ,run!" Luan screams while peeing her pants.

Everyone started to run until Ghidorah grabed Linclon and supposed to kill him by smashing him into a building.

"Linclon!!!!" Lynn screamed

" **BASTARD**!!!!!" Lynn shouts at the kaiju

Ghidorah then tries to kill Lynn next,but then Godzilla sacrificed himself for her.

Godzilla!Wha...how...why!?" Lynn cried.

"You deserve to live,I died many times and came back,but now I really die here,come here." Godzilla said weakly

Lynn obeyed and came to his face.

"Live.Go.Me and Linc will always be with you no matter what"

"I can't lose you two!!!" Lynn cried

"You didn't,we will always be here no matter what." Godzilla said before dying.

"No...I...I...falied you,I'm sorry." she whispered to herself then ran to the others.

"Where's Linclon and Dad!?" Minilla asked.

"They...they...they" Lynn stutterd

"Tell us what happened!" Lucy asked

"They're dead,Ghidorah the bastard,killed Linclon and Godzilla sacrificed himself for me!" she broke down crying .

It was quiet before red dorsal fins lit up from a rail to a neck,Godzilla's neck then released a **Infinite Heat Ray** from his mouth.

"No way that sly bastard!" Luna said

Godzilla gave a death glare to Luna before being pushed by Ghidorah without his middle head.

"Thanks a lot, you distracted him, dummy!" Orga yelled

"Shut your damn mouth!" Luna yelled back,earning a punch from Leni.

"What the hell dude!?" Luna yelled

"3 words,for your language!!!" Leni replied

"Cursing will not help ,Luna so shut the fuck up!" a voice replied

"Godzilla?" Lori asked

"No I'm his father, **Gojira.** " Gojira replied

"And I'm his mother,Jirass." Jirass said.

"Uh,Jirass you sound like a sweaty,fat old lady trying to imitate a man." Lynn stated

"Is that an isnsult!?" Jirass asked offended.

"No! You you sound like a normal sweaty,old fat old lady." Lynn corrected herslef

" Good,I'll get the popcorn sit tight ladies."Gojira said before running off.

Godzilla then swings his tail hitting Ghidorah knocking him down then he pins him down and fires his **Infinite Heat Ray** down his chest killing him then lets out a victory roar

 **Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooonnngggkkk!!!!**

Lynn still upset about Linclon,cries silently to herself until Godzilla kneels behind her giving a small growl.

"What!?" Lynn shouted.

Godzilla then open his hand to reveal Linclon .

"Lincoln! Is he alright!?" Lynn yelled as she ran over to him.

Godzilla gave a small nod.

Lynn put her ear up to Lincoln's chest,there are heartbeats.

"Lynn? a voice said

" Lynn,you okay?"the voice said.

Lynn then opened her eyes to see Lincoln awake smiling at her

"Linclon? Lincoln!!" Lynn shouted with joy and kissed him on the lips while hugging him

Linclon returned a kiss to her while blushing red hot.

"Well,that escalated,high." a voice said revealing it to be Godzilla.

"Godzilla,Linclon your alive!" Lynn shouted hugging both of them tight.

"I told you,we will always be with you." Godzilla started.

"No matter what." Linclon finished

"I love you both!!" Lynn said tearing up.

"We love you to Lynn." Linclon said

"Guys,you okay!?" Lola asked as she ran over panting like crazy.

Holding Linclon's hand she says,"We're good,all of us."

All the kaiju say good bye to their little counterparts and human friends and leave Royal Woods with Godzilla giving the victory roar.

 **Skreeeeeeeeoooonnngggk!!**

Then all of the kaiju head home to Monster Island

"Lincoln,Lynn are you alright!?" Lynn Sr. asked with panic

"Dad,we're fine we're not babies,stop worrying." Lynn said with a anyoyed tone

"You sure,I got the popcorn guys...Son!?" Gojira said at the sight of his son.

"D-Dad!?" Godzilla said at the sight of his father.

"Son,I thought you were dead!" Gojira yelled.

"I thought you were dead too!" Godzilla said.

The two share an embrace everyone is moved by this.

"awwwwwww,father,son love" Lori said


End file.
